


Where do I end and you begin

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 - Spooky Season Version [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, Gay Seta Kaoru, POV First Person, POV Seta Kaoru, Parallels, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: "I'm not a Kaoru, I'm just...""Maya Yamato."
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 - Spooky Season Version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Where do I end and you begin

**Author's Note:**

> bandori rarepair week - day 1: fall / childhood
> 
> not sure if that applies as childhood? i imagine them in middle school when this happens so i'll let you be the judge of that lol this work was a collab with yvet aka @kaomayas_ bc they made the art and i wrote the fic (look at THIS BEAUTY!!!!!!!):  
> https://twitter.com/kaomayas_/status/1322921294611054594?s=21

It’s lunch time and you’re beside me, cheeks flushed and wandering eyes. “Ah, Maya!” I exclaim, because I can’t  _ not  _ to. You’re not just another kitten, after all: you’re my Maya. “I must admit that drama classes have been so very fleeting! I’ve been allowed to think about a Shakespeare tragedy of my choice for us to perform by the end of the year. Isn’t it wonderful?”

After letting out your unique laugh that I so adore, you answer, “Y-yes! It most certainly is! Now…” You sound nervous and I want to tell you there’s nothing to worry about. No fear or judgement between us. “Since we’re on that topic, I… I’ve been thinking about something, but… well, um… I’d like to join the drama club,” You say the last sentence so quickly almost out of breath, I can barely understand, but I’d never lose a word from you, so I do and my eyes shine brightly. “B-but… I’m not sure if I’d fit in with… you guys…” 

I take another look at your face. Now, I realize, your flushed cheeks seem more familiar and I still have a strong memory of seeing the world through wandering eyes such as yours. I see your legs, half covered by the skirt, half covered by the high thigh socks, and I see my own, years ago, trembling in front of the stage, so huge back then. 

My eyes are brighter and wider now: I see myself backstage, telling myself that I can’t do it. Those aren’t my people, I’d tell myself. They’re cheerful and confident, bright and full of colors and I’m just… I’m just Kaoru Seta. 

I look at you as you continue. “I mean… I’m not… I’m not as cool and confident and… pretty… as you are… I’m not a Kaoru. I’m just…” 

“Maya Yamato,” I can’t help but say and I also can’t help but smile tenderly at such familiarities. “I started working with the crew until the stage claimed me and I couldn’t run away. You might as well start like that, if it makes you more comfortable. I can put in a good word for you. Because I, for one, know you’ll fit the drama club just fine.” 


End file.
